LOL
by yatagarasu23
Summary: Naruto kalah taruhan dari Kiba. Dan dia harus menjadi wanita selama dua minggu. Gila! Malu banget.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto kalah taruhan dari Kiba. Dan dia harus menjadi wanita selama dua minggu. Gila! Malu banget.

Rated: T ajalah.. Teenagers :p

Genre: Romance? Humor?

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (gak semua sih). This fic is pure by me!

Warning: OOC. Maybe OC. Typo(s). EYD gak perfect. Naruto girl. Gaje. Dsb.

A/N:** Ohayou minna-san**.. *lambai-lambai tangan* saya datang lagi nih ngepost fic baru. Yahh, sori aja fic yang lama belum saya lanjutin. Gi stuck :p ... Kebetulan aja, ni ide cerita muncul di otak saya. Setelah dengerin lagu flow yang Hey!. Sama sekali gada hubungan ama lagu itu wkwk.. Di sini saya membuat Naruto menjadi wanita selama dua minggu. Kalian mau tau wajah Naruto kalo jadi cewek? Tau gak komik Love Survival? Kalo tau pasti tau Nana dong.. Kalo ga tau search di google biar tau :p. Nah kira-kira seperti itulah nanti Naruto yang akan jadi cewek. Tingal tambahin kumis 3 doang wkkw. Yosh! Udah dulu basa-basinya. Happy reading! ^^b

**_Italic+Bold= Flashback_**

Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame Please!

{{-}}

Kelas XIB kedatangan murid baru. Murid baru itu ternyata seorang perempuan. Rambutnya **_blonde wavy_**, panjangnya sedada, tingginya setinggi pria pada umumnya, di pipinya ada tiga garis seperti kumis.

Dia terkesan seksi dengan rok mini dan seragam sekolah yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka dan dasi yang tidak terlalu dinaikkan. Apalagi kulitnya bewarna **_tan_**.

Para lelaki yang masih normal tentu saja **_nosebleed_** melihatnya. Mereka mulai berpikiran mesum tentang perempuan itu. Jujur saja, perempuan yang sekarang berada di depan kelas itu, benar-benar sangat cantik. Para siswi yang ada didalam kelas merasa tersaingi dengan kecantikan murid baru yang ada di depan kelas saat ini.

Lain halnya dengan wanita berambut indigo panjang. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa tersaingi. Dia seperti tenang-tenang saja.

"Kurihara Arruka. Kau bisa duduk disebelah Hyuuga Hinata." kata wali kelas XIB yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Hinata tidak perlu mengangkat tangan lagi. Jelas-jelas bangku yang kosong cuma di sebelah Hinata.

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Arruka itu menuju ke tempat Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, ke bangku yang akan ia duduki sampai masa sekolah habis. Saat berjalanpun Arruka mendapat siulan dari murid lelaki. Arruka hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Ahh... Dan Hyuuga. Kau bisa menemani Kurihara mengelilingi sekolah ini." ujar Kakashi sambil membuka buku pelajaran yang akan dia ajarkan pada muridnya.

"Ba-baik,**_ Kakashi-sensei_**." ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap. Arruka heran. Kenapa teman sebangkunya ini bicaranya seperti orang gagap. Apa mungkin, Hinata ini memang benar-benar gagap. Arruka mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan cara bicara Hinata.

Suara Kakashi memecah keheningan kelas. Pelajaranpun dimulai.

{{-}}

"Da-dan ini ge-gedung olahra-raga." kata Hinata terbata sambil menunjuk gedung yang dia bilang tadi adalah gedung olahraga. "Hnn..." hanya respon itu saja yang dari tadi keluar dari lawan bicaranya ini. Tepatnya Arruka.

"Ohh ya.. Hyuuga. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apakah kau ini benar-benar gagap?" Arruka memulai pembicaraan. Disilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan menatap Hinata tajam. Seperti mengintimidasi.

"Ahhh.. **_Go-gomen-nee Kurihara-san_**. A-aku akan berbicara seperti ini, ka-kalau aku baru bertemu dengan o-orang baru." jujur saja. Hinata takut dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Arruka. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Hinata. Dan itu, sekejap membuat Arruka terpana.

"Manis juga..." ucap Arruka pelan. Tapi sayangnya masih didengar oleh Hinata.

"Ta-tadi... **_Ku-kurihara-san_** bicara apa?" Hinata bertanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Sungguh, Arruka yang melihatnya benar-benar ingin memeluk Hinata.

"Kau itu manis." kata Arruka jujur sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersipu malu. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendapat pujian dari orang yang baru ia kenal.

**_"A-arigatou.. Kurihara-san_**._** Kurihara-san**_ juga cantik." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Arruka.

"Hnn... Asal kau tau. Aku ini laki-laki loh." tangan kanan Arruka memegangi belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kiri ia masukkan ke kantong rok.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Arruka itu hanya menatap wanita yang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Mungkin Arruka hanya main-main saja. Atau untuk membohongi Hinata.

"Ma-mana mungkin.**_ Kurihara-san_** itu cantik kok. Aku saja merasa iri kepada **_Kurihara-san_**." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Arruka dag-dig-dug.

"Kau tidak percaya ya?... Baiklah." Arruka menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepalanya. Dan ia menggengam rambutnya. Setelah itu, dia menarik rambutnya. Yap.. Dia memakai wig. "Masih tidak percaya?" ucap Arruka sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata hanya bengong saja. Ia terpana dengan ketampanan mahluk yang ada di depannya ini. Rambut **_blonde_** jibrak-jibrak yang terkena angin, bergerak-gerak senada dengan arah tiupan angin. Dia baru tersadar saat ada yang melayang-layangkan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa _**Kurihara-san**_ berpenampilan seperti wanita?" sahut Hinata bingung. Yah, dia benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini.

"Namaku bukan Kurihara Arruka. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yahh ceritanya..."

.

.

.

**_"Oy! Naruto! Mau taruhan tidak? Yang kalah akan menjadi wanita selama dua minggu. Mau?" sahut laki-laki yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dan rambut bewarna coklat._**

**_"Taruhan apa?" yang dipanggil tadi ternyata Naruto merespon pembicaraan teman dekatnya._**

**_"Kita taruhan. Apakah Shikamaru akan diterima oleh Temari? Kalo aku sih jawabnya iya." kata Kiba yakin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalnya._**

**_"Baiklah. Aku jawab tidak." ujar Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Mereka sepakat dengan resikonya. Naruto tidak tau kalau dia yang akan kena resikonya._**

**_-setelah itu-_**

**_"Shika, apa kau diterima Temari?" ucap seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kiba. Kiba ditemani oleh teman dekatnya. Tentu saja Naruto._**

**_Kiba dan Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan serius. Mereka menunggu jawaban dari mulut si tukang tidur. Kiba terus membatin kalau Shikamaru pasti di terima Temari. Kebalikannya dengan Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya bingung saja._**

**_"Hey.. Hey, kalian ini kenapa? Wajah kalian seperti ingin membunuhku." bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru._**

**_"Sudah cepat! Kau diterima Temari atau tidak?" ucap Kiba kesal karena lama menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru._**

**_"Ya. Aku diterimanya." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Tidak lupa dia menambahkan kata favoritnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah 'membosankan'._**

**_"Yeahhh! Aku menang! Naruto kau harus menerima hukumannya!" Kiba terlihat sangat senang. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Yang ditunjuk hanya pasrah saja. "Yah baiklah." benar-benar pasrah._**

**_Shikamaru hanya menatap kedua temannya saja. Dengan wajah yang benar-benar bosan. Dia melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Apa dia tidak tau, kalau ia itu jadi bahan taruhan?_**

**_"Kau kan nanti disekolah baru. Pasti banyak yang menganggapmu itu wanita tulen. Tubuhmu kan gak kekar-kekar amat. Cuma tinggimu saja yang seperti laki-laki. Nanti aku bicarakan kepada kepala sekolah." Kiba menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tepatnya meracau._**

**_"Bagaimana dengan suaraku?"_**

"Suaramu ubah sedikit saja jadi seperti wanita."

**_"Seragamku?" tanya Naruto._**

**_"Yah nanti aku pesan. Seragam wanita ya."_**

**_"Seragam pria juga, baka! Memangnya aku sampai lulus sekolah mau memakai seragam wanita! Kan cuma dua minggu hukumannya!" nada bicara Naruto yang kesal membuat si teman dekat nyengir saja._**

**_"Ahh iya iya... Bawel! Ingat Naruto! Di luar lingkungan sekolah kau tetap harus memakai pakaian wanita! Ohh iya, wignya tinggal pinjam dengan mamaku saja."_**

**_"Tapi dirumah tidak kan? Aku gak mau kalau dirumah harus pakai pakaian wanita. Kau saja yang meminjam wignya! Aku malu tau!"_**

**_"Yasudah. Ahh dan pakaian bebasnya.. Tenang saja nanti aku berikan."_**

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi _**Uzumaki-san**_ kalah taruhan?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto. Tentunya dengan mengganti marga Kurihara menjadi Uzumaki. Karena tidak ada siswa selain mereka berdua.

"Yah. Kepala sekolah tau taruhan ini. Jadi dia menyetujuinya. Pertama kali sih dia tertawa. Aku sangat malu!" Naruto memakai wignya kembali. Takut-takut nanti dilihat siswa lain.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Setelah sampai kantin, mereka memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Ritual makan siang pun dimulai. Dengan perbincangan mereka mengenai 'taruhan konyol' itu.

"Tapi... Kenapa dada Uzu.. Ehh_** Kurihara-san**_ menonjol?" Hinata hampir saja keceplosan dengan memanggil marga asli lawan bicaranya. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata bicara soal 'dada'. Dan dia tidak lagi gagap seperti pertama kali bicara dengan Naruto.

"Ehh.. Aku pakai bra busa. Oh ya, _**Hinata-chan**_. Kau bisa memanggil ku Arruka. Tapi jika diluar sekolah panggil saja aku Naruto." ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya. Hanya anggukan saja yang dia dapat dari Hinata.

Di kantin. Banyak sekali yang menatap Naruto. Mereka terpana dengan 'kecantikan' Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto cantik jika menjadi wanita, dan dia juga tampan kalau sedang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Yahh, baru Hinata saja yang melihatnya melepas wig. Hinata berani bertaruh, jika murid laki-laki di sekolah ini tau kalau Naruto itu laki-laki pasti mereka akan patah hati.

Dan, sebaliknya dengan murid perempuan. Mereka pasti akan jatuh hati. Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan ketampanan Naruto?

...

"Hmmm... Kurihara Arruka ya. Sepertinya menarik." ujar seorang pemuda seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

**TBC!**

Yep, sudah selesai :Dv Bagaimana? Jelek? Gaje? Yahh sori aja. Saya author yang gak terlalu terkenal dan masih baru. Mau nanya nih, gimana ya cara bikin chapter gitu? (‾▿‾") Saya beneran ga tau neh. Bikin fic multichapter tapi ga tau gimana bisa bikin chapternya -,,- Yah di sini belum ada humornya. Mungkin chapter depan...

Yaudah.. Silahkan di ripiu (re: Review). Di review yaaa sayang :* (di gaplok readers)

**Jaa-nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC. OC (maybe). Typo(s). Naruto Girl. EYD gak perfect. Gaje.

A/N: hellooo.. balik lagi :p makasih ya yang udah review..ini cepet sya update krna sebelum"nya sya dah bikin ampe chap 3.. Balesan reviewnya nehh.. ^^

namikaze nakato: Salam kenal juga ^^ makasih udah di ripiu.. Ripiu lagi yaa :D

: iya ini ada ^^ malahan banyak di chp ini :p hahaha.. Makasih udah di fav :* gyakakaka

suka snsd: salam kenal juga ^^ terus baca ya, dan review nya di tunggu :D

Vivinetaria: makasih ya atas sarannya :* baik deh wkwkwk =D. Review terus ya :)

Syeren: nah di sini jawabannya ada :) baca aja.

Amaterasu Kamikaze Shirayuki: baca aja terus :D hahahaa.. Makasih udah review

Open Link: images?q=tbn:-QlXPmXw-GeT (yang paling kiri anggap Naruto versi cewek)

.

.

"Hmmm... Kurihara Arruka ya. Sepertinya menarik." ujar seorang pemuda sambil menampilkan seriangannya.

Genre: Romance? Humor?

Uzumaki Naruto = Kurihara Arruka

Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame Please!

Happy Reading ^^b

.

Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka. Yaitu kelas XIB. Setelah mereka sampai. Mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dengan berbicara seadanya saja, dan sambil menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar berikutnya. Cukup banyak murid yang sudah masuk ke kelas.

Kebanyakan dari mereka bercerita. Kalau siswa laki-laki sih, cerita tentang game atau video por*o. Lain halnya dengan siswi perempuan, mereka bercerita tentang siswa laki-laki yang populer di sekolah ini. Katanya, dia itu tampan, jenius, dan cuek.

Tiba-tiba. Di koridor banyak sekali teriakan para siswi perempuan. Mereka melihat pujaan hati mereka. Di situ terlihat. Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam atau bahasa kerennya raven. Dengan wajah datarnya yang tampan dia tetap berjalan ke arah kelas XIB. Kenapa XIB?

"Siapa yang bernama Kurihara Arruka?" tanyanya setelah memasuki kelas XIB. Awalnya siswi perempuan yang ada di kelas teriak-teriak gaje. Setelah mendengar nama 'Kurihara Arruka' di sebut oleh pujaan hati mereka. Mereka menatap tajam orang yang bernama Kurihara Arruka.

Yang ditatap menoleh ke arah orang yang bertanya namanya. "Aku."

Sang pemuda berjalan ke arah Arruka(Naruto). Setelah sampai di depan meja Naruto, ia menunuduk sedikit. Sambil menampilkan seringaiannya, dia memegang rambut panjang Naruto yang memakai wig. Wajah pemuda itu dekat sekali dengan Naruto. Naruto mundur sedikit.

"Jadi kau ya yang bernama Kurihara Arruka? Hmmm.. Benar-benar cantik. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Para siswi perempuan yang ada dikelas kaget setengah mati. Gak cuma yang dikelas, diluar kelas juga ada yang teriak-teriak.

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun! Kenapa tidak menembakku saja?"

"Sasuke-kun! Aku patah hati!"

"Kurihara brengsek! Sasuke-kun. Pilih aku saja!"

Yah, seperti itulah teriakan mereka. Orang yang ada didepan Naruto itu ternyata bernama Sasuke. Lebih lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja memegang ujung rambut(wig) Naruto. Semakin lama, dia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto memundurkan wajahnya. Takut-takut dia dicium oleh lelaki mesum ini. Pikirnya.

"Hmmm bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memajukan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia bermaksud mencium Naruto. Hinata yang di samping Naruto hanya bengong saja. Dalam hatinya, dia terkikik geli. Bagaimana kalau si Sasuke ini tau, Naruto itu cowok? Wah pasti dia pingsan.

BUAGHHH!

Sasuke terlempar sampai ke depan kelas. Ia terduduk. Setelah ia bangkit, ia mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Baru saja, dia di tinju oleh Naruto. Muka Naruto terlihat tidak senang. Lebih tepatnya, muak melihat muka Sasuke.

'Baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolak pesonaku.. Benar-benar menarik' batin Sasuke. Asal kau tau Sasuke, Naruto itu bukan wanita! Pantas saja dia tidak terpana dengan pesonamu. Cape dehhhh...

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto berdiri tegak menghadapi Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan. Jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi sukses membuat siswa dan siswi di kelas ini menggerutu. Bukannya siswa laki-laki suka pada Sasuke. Mereka kesal dengan Sasuke yang berusaha merebut pujaan hati mereka. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Arruka atau nama aslinya Naruto.

"APA MAUMU HAH?" bentak Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Siswa laki-laki yang ada di tempat kejadian pada berpikir, betapa machonya Arruka(Naruto) saat marah. Membuat hati mereka ciut.

"Kau menolakku ya Kurihara Arruka? Baiklah, tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Bahkan sampai tergila-gila padaku!" ucap Sasuke antusias dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan ke saku celana.

"Cih! Coba saja kalau bisa!" Naruto mendecih.

"Kau wanita pertama yang menolak pesonaku! Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tak tahan dengan ketampanan ku ini!" Sasuke mulai bernarsis-narsisan ria. Siswi perempuan kecuali Hinata pada teriak-teriak gak jelas. Mereka sungguh bodoh -,,-

"Hnnn.. Memang gua pikirin?" keluar bahasa gaul milik Naruto. Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut! Kalian cepat kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Dan siswa siswi XIB. Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" bentak seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia seperempat abad dangan goresan di hidungnya.

"Ha'i. Iruka-sensei." ucap murid-murid serempak. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelumnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Naruto. Dan...

'Cup'

"Kyaaaaaaaa..."

"Gyaaaa... Sasuke-kun! Aku mau juga!"

"Ku cincang kau Kurihara! Grrrr..."

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari siswi perempuan. Siswa laki-laki hanya menatap kesal Sasuke. Dia mencium pujaan hati para lelaki! Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. "Sampai jumpa lagi... Honey." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kepada Naruto dan melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan Naruto? Cengo! Mukanya seperti ingin muntah. Ia ingin sekali si pantat ayam itu mati. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Sampai-sampai dicium oleh laki-laki. Dia hanya berpenampilan seperti perempuan sampai ada yang tergila-gila padanya. Benar-benar gila! Hinata? Dia tidak bisa menahan ketawanya lagi. Dan sukses membuat Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata kesal.

'Awas kau! UCHIHA SASUKE!' batin Naruto sambil memukul-mukul mejanya.

{{-}}

Sekarang sudah tiga hari Naruto berada di sekolah barunya dan juga berpenampilan seperti wanita. Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke PDKT dengannya. Mulai dari ke kelas Naruto secara rutin, mentraktir Naruto, dan mengajak jalan-jalan Naruto. Tentu Naruto hanya mendiamkannya saja. Di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Sasuke, Naruto selalu bilang 'tidak'. Kecuali soal traktiran. Pasti Naruto bilang 'iya'. Tak lupa juga dia mengajak Hinata. Dia menyuruh Sasuke mentraktir Hinata juga.

Dan dalam tiga hari ini pula Naruto dan Hinata lengket sekali. Seperti tikus dan lem tikusnya. Haaahh... Sungguh tidak elit. Hinata tetap menjaga rahasia terbesar Naruto. Pernah Hinata keceplosan dengan nama asli Naruto. Tapi untung tidak terdengar oleh murid lain.

"Hay Honey." datang seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Dia terus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'honey'. Naruto sih, biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lama kelamaan dia muak.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat tidak senang. Ia lagi seru-seru nya ngobrol dengan Hinata diganggu oleh pemuda yang dia tidak sukai ini.

"Kau itu kalau marah tambah imut deh. Aku traktir mau tidak?" ucap Sasuke sambil mencolek dagu Naruto. 'Anjir ni anak! Gua bunuh juga nanti!' batin Naruto kesal.

"Boleh. Tapi ajak Hinata juga ya."

"Baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita ke kantin." ajak Sasuke kepada dua gadis ehmm... Maksud saya yang satunya cewek jadi-jadian.

Setelah sampai kantin mereka memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Dari tadi ada saja tatapan tidak mengenakkan buat Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya belagak tidak tau saja. Dan tatapan terpana dari siswi perempuan untuk Sasuke. Jangan lupakan, tatapan ingin menelan hidup-hidup dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Aku pesan sushi saja. Minumannya es jeruk saja." ucap Sasuke pada seorang pelayan kantin. Pelayan itu mencatat menu pesanan Sasuke.

"Aku chicken katsu dengan jus alpukat saja." Hinata memesan makanannya.

"Kalau aku, Ramen dua porsi. Chicken katsu nya tiga ya. Ahh iya, tambah ebi katsu satu. Sushi... Aku minta dengan kau saja Teme! Minumnya air putih dan jus alpukat." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

'Busett.. Ni cewek. Mau makan apa mau nyedot? Bisa abis neh duit gua.' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap dompetnya. Hinata terkikik geli saja. Sepertinya Naruto ingin mengerjai Sasuke.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi. Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Naruto yang terletak di meja. Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia menarik tangannya tapi sayangnya langsung di genggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sambil mengusap-ngusapkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung pergi dari meja itu.

"Hi-hinata? Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!" wajah Naruto terlihat cemas. Ia takut kalau Hinata pergi dan cuma ditemani oleh si pantat ayam ini.

"Sebentar kok Arruka-chan. Aku mau ke toilet." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hi-hinata." panggil Naruto dengan tangan kanannya ingin menggapai Hinata. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin beranjak dari situ, tetapi di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah.. Begini lebih baik kan kalau kita berdua saja." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang.

'Hoekkkk...' batin Naruto ingin muntah.

Tidak lama. Pesanan mereka sudah datang. Tapi Hinata belum datang-datang juga. Naruto makan dengan lahapnya. Saat dia menyeruput ramen, percikan kuahnya masuk ke mata Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke teriak-teriak gaje. Siapa yang gak pedih kena air kuah ramen yang sudah didominasi satu sachet sambal. Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa. Setelah beberapa menit, mata Sasuke normal kembali.

Naruto bermaksud mengambil sushi punyanya Sasuke. Tapi di hadang oleh Sasuke. "Biar aku suapi..." Sasuke tersenyum menggoda ke arah Naruto.

'Gyaaaa.. Hinata? Dimanakah dirimu?' pikir Naruto panik. "Tidak jadi." kata Naruto dengan nada kesalnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli saja. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka banyak berpikir kalau mereka sungguh mesra.

Di tempat lain. Hinata menatap dirinya di kaca. 'Apa aku cemburu?' pikir Hinata. 'Tidak... Tidak...' dia bergulat dengan pikirannya. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda itu. Yahh, tak lain adalah Naruto. Saat Hinata melihat penampilan aslinya jika melepas wig. Benar-benar membuat Hinata dag-dig-dug.

'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya lagi.

TBC!

Di sini banyak SasuNaru ya? Wkwk sori deh. Mungkin chptr depan mulai ada romance NaruHinanya.. Di sini mmg OOC bener sasukenya. Yahh tuntutan cerita..

RnR please :) No Flame :)

Jaa-nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: OOC. OC (maybe). Typo(s). Naruto Girl. EYD gak perfect. Gaje.

A/N: kembali lagi dengan saya! ^^ Sekarang sudah ada adegan NaruHinanya. Memang cepet bener Hinata bisa jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Dan sebaliknya. Itu karna waktu Naruto yang jadi cewek hanya dua minggu. Ohh iya, makasih yang udah review... Saya gak ngebales sori ya :). Dan yang sudah memberitahu cara bikin chp.. Makasih banget ^^ Yaudah baca aja :)

Don't like don't read! No flame!

Hinata menatap dirinya di kaca. 'Apa aku cemburu?' pikir Hinata. 'Tidak... Tidak...' dia bergulat dengan pikirannya. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda itu. Yahh, tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto. Saat melihat penampilan aslinya jika melepas wig, benar-benar membuat Hinata dag-dig-dug.

'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya lagi.

.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance? Humor?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! No Flame PLEASE!

Happy reading ^^b

{{-}}

Hinata ternyata sudah terlanjur cinta dengan Naruto. Tidak tau kenapa, setiap Naruto dengan Sasuke dadanya pasti terasa sesak. Dia juga aneh, padahalkan Sasuke itu laki-laki dan Naruto juga laki-laki. Kenapa sampai membuat dia cemburu? Tentu saja. Sasuke kan tidak tau kalau Naruto itu seorang laki-laki.

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata menghindar dari Naruto. Kecuali saat jam pelajaran. Hinata tetap duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, mana mungkin dia bertukar tempat duduk dengan siswa lain hanya karena ingin menghindari Naruto. Ada alasan dia menghindar dari Naruto. Alasan pertama, dia tidak ingin melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Alasan kedua, ia takut jika cintanya makin lama makin tumbuh membesar.

Memang sih, jika sedang belajar pasti mereka bersitatap. Tapi Hinata jarang sekali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia hanya menoleh jika Naruto ingin pinjam sesuatu darinya.

Naruto menyadari bahwa dua hari ini Hinata selalu menghindarinya. Tak tau kenapa, hatinya seperti kehilangan. Ia harus bicara dengan Hinata! Harus! Ia ingin tau alasan kenapa Hinata menghindari dirinya. Apa karena tubuhnya ini bau? Atau karena Hinata jijik dengannya? Ahhh.. Mana mungkin!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke masuk ke kelas XIB. Tak lupa teriakan-teriakan gak jelas dari para siswi perempuan. Secara rutin sekali Sasuke ke kelas XIB hanya ingin menemui Naruto. Sasuke telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Sungguh tragis! Hinata yang melihat Sasuke datang, cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan kelas itu. Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"_**Honey**_, kenapa wajahmu sedih? Katakan siapa yang membuatmu sedih! Katakan!" teriak Sasuke sambil celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang membuat '**_honey_**' nya sedih.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa peduli teriakan 'tunggu' dari Sasuke. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah. Di koridor tadi ia melihat Hinata dengan teman gadisnya sedang asyik bercerita.

Tidak ada suara Sasuke lagi. Berarti dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Jelas saja, Naruto berjalan dengan cepat. Sasuke kan pasti di cegat oleh _**fangirls-**_nya.

Naruto menutup mata dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Setelah agak tenang, dia membuka lagi kelopak matanya. Di lihatnya jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.  
'Sial! Aku terlambat masuk kelas!' umpat Naruto kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto tertidur di situ.

Di koridor Naruto berlari-lari kecil. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata sepertinya barusan dari toilet. Muncul ide untuk mencegat Hinata. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari Hinata. Maklum saja, setiap Naruto ingin bicara Hinata pasti akan mengelak dan pergi.

Ditariknya tangan Hinata dan menyudutkan Hinata di dinding. Tangan kanan Naruto di letakkan di dinding samping kepala Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Hinata. Hinata tentu saja kaget. Ia takut ada yang melihatnya, takut dikira lesbi. Tentu saja Naruto masih memakai seragam wanita, rok, dan wig, mengingat masa hukuman Naruto baru lima hari.

"_**Na-Naruto-kun**_..." Hinata memberanikan diri dengan menyebut nama asli Naruto. Karena tidak ada siswa selain mereka di koridor ini.

"Jelaskan kepadaku! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Naruto to the point. Ia malas berbasa-basi.

"A-aku tidak... Me-menghindari Na-"

"Bohong! Cepat jelaskan!" ucapan Hinata tadi terpotong oleh Naruto. Naruto semakin penasaran saja kenapa Hinata menghindarinya.

"Ka-karena, a-aku... Aku... CEMBURU DENGAN **_NARUTO-KUN_** DAN SASUKE!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung membekap mulut Hinata. Takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Kau... Suka padaku ya?" wajah Naruto mulai serius. Tidak tau kenapa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seiring mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata malu sekali. Wajahnya merona dengan hebat. Saking tak sanggupnya ia cuma membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan. Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah Hinata.

Sedangkan dari arah toilet pria ada seorang pemuda yang ingin memasuki kelasnya. Kelas XIA. Sambil bersenandung ria, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat dua gadis sedang ingin bercumbu. Ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding sambil melihat adegan itu.

Ia terkejut! Benar-benar terkejut!  
'I-itu.. Kan.. Hyuuga dan ... _**My Honey**_' pikirnya. Pikiran_** negative**_ mulai berseliweran di otaknya.

Apa mungkin '_**honey**_' nya itu lesbi? Apa mungkin '_**honey**_' nya itu suka kepada Hyuuga? Yah, beberapa pikiran itu yang keluar dari otak Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berulang kali ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Hinata menyadari ada yang mengintip mereka. Dengan refleks, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Dan langsung berlari memasuki kelas. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap Hinata bingung saja. Sasuke memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan kaget. Sasuke kenapa disini? Apakah dia melihat adegan tadi? Kalau benar bisa gawat!

"Ummm... Tadi kau sedang apa dengan Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke canggung. Naruto agak heran dengan Sasuke. Biasanyakan Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_**Honey**_' tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi 'kau'. Ia juga kaget. Ternyata Sasuke melihat adegan tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Naruto sambil membuang muka. Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

"Kau suka gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Asal kau tau! Aku tidak suka dengan Laki-laki!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

'Ugh!' Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa mual.

"Aku menyukai perempuan!" ujar Naruto lagi. Yang ini benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan sembari meninggalkan Naruto. Tepat ingin membuka pintu kelasnya, Sasuke malah pingsan. Keluarlah beberapa murid XIA untuk membantu Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke dalam kelasnya. Ia malas kalau sampai terlibat dengan masalah ini. Sungguh merepotkan!

Setelah memasuki kelas. Ia dimarahi oleh _**Anko-sensei**_ karena baru sekarang Naruto memasuki jam pelajarannya. Untung saja dia tidak dihukum. Mengingat Naruto adalah murid baru.

Ia duduk di bangkunya. Ia juga ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Naruto merobek kertas bukunya dan menulis sesuatu. Setelah ia selesai, ia berikan kepada Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke kertas itu dan mengambilnya.

'Besok. Jam 10 pagi. Datanglah ke taman bermain. Aku menunggumu!'

Hanya itu isi kertas yang di berikan Naruto tadi. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tau saja.

Apa Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Apa mungkin Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaannya? Pikiran-pikiran itu yang terus ada di otak Hinata. Ia tak sabar menunggu besok.

**TBC!**

Yeahh! End for chapter 3 :) bagaimana? Kurang memuaskan ya? Sorry :Dv. Di chp ini ada adegan dri mint-na bokura. Di chp selanjutnya aku sisipin humor lagi. Di sini humornya gak kerasa :p di sini adanya romance kali.. Haahhhh gak tau juga :p

Review please :)

_**Jaa-ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

A/N: hollaaa.. Makasih udah di review ^o^. Disini Naruto kencan sama Hinata. Humornya gatau kurang apa enggak :Dv. Saya gak bermaksud ngebashing Sasuke di chp sebelumnya. Saya cuma pengen Sasuke lain di fict ini. Apa kalian gak bosan kalo Sasukenya dingin terus? Kalo saya sih bosen :D hehehe.. Sebenernya saya pengen banget bales review dari kalian. Sayangnya saya mengetik fict ini di hp, bukan di lappy/kompy. Yang ngepost juga bukan saya, tapi teman saya ^^. Kalian boleh memanggil saya apa aja.. Tapi jangan yang buruk-buruk ya ^^b. Yoshh sudah dulu basa basinya...

.

Apa Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Apa mungkin Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaannya? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus hilir mudik di otak Hinata. Ia tak sabar menunggu besok.

.

Genre: Romance? Humor?

Warning: Sasuke OOC. Naruto Girl. Typo. Gaje. EYD gak Sempurna. dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame!

{{-}}

Hinata menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Ia datang terlalu cepat saking senangnya diajak oleh Naruto untuk jalan-jalan. Sekarang, dia berada di taman bermain, dengan memakai dress ungu bercorak polkadot putih tanpa lengan dan juga memakai syal berwarna putih. Rambutnya diikat satu. Tanpa **_make-up_** saja Hinata sudah manis.

Hinata melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Ternyata sebentar lagi pukul 10. Ia tetap duduk manis dibangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Lama menunggu ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Naruto. Ehh? Kok dia memakai baju wanita? Dan kenapa masih juga memakai wig? Hinata kira Naruto akan berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Ternyata dugaan Hinata salah.

"Ti-tidak kok. Ke-kenapa _**Naruto-kun**_ memakai baju wanita?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dia memanggil nama Naruto yang asli karena sekarang mereka tidak sedang berada dilingkungan sekolah.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku kan harus berpenampilan seperti wanita maupun itu diluar sekolah. Kecuali didalam rumah."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan kata 'oh' saja.

Naruto yang sekarang sedang memakai wig dengan celana berwarna hitam menggunakan _**suspender**_ dan dalamannya kaos putih polos. _**B****eanie** _berwarna hitam menghiasi kepalanya. Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikannya. Ohh iya, Naruto memakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan solnya yang berwarna putih.

"_**Na-Naruto-kun**_ kan bisa diam-diam tidak berpenampilan seperti ini." usul Hinata. Dia agak kecewa dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Aku ini orangnya tidak bisa melanggar janji. Dan baju ini aku dapatkan dari Kiba." ujar Naruto. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam kantong. Sedangkan tangan kanannya seperti berkacak pinggang.

"Ummm.. Ya-yasudah. Ayo kita senang-senang." ajak Hinata.

"Ayo!"

{{-}}

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang mengantri untuk naik bianglala. Hinata berada didepan Naruto, karena antriannya hanya sebaris. Saat Naruto lagi asik-asiknya menatap sekeliling, tiba-tiba ada yang meraba dan sedikit meremas-remas bokongnya. Wajah Naruto yang semula senang menjadi kesal.

Dia berbalik dan langsung memegang tangan yang meraba-raba bokongnya tadi. Ternyata yang dihadapan Naruto sekarang adalah om-om yang menyeringai mesum.

BUAGH!

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlempar ke belakang. Hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang tentu saja darah. Ternyata Naruto yang meninju lelaki itu.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Naruto mengeluarkan amarahnya. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menenangkan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar kesal. Sudah dua kali dia dilecehkan oleh laki-laki. Benar-benar menjijikkan, pikirnya.

{{-}}

Mereka sedang berada dipuncak bianglala. Hinata mengatur pikirannya agar tidak pingsan di saat-saat seperti ini. Naruto hanya diam saja. Naruto menyadari kalau suasana saat ini benar-benar canggung. Ia memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau suka padaku ya?"

"I-iya."

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sekarang arah pandang Naruto bergeser ke bibir Hinata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menciumnya. Mengingat tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Dan disaat Naruto ingin mencium bibir Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja bianglala bergerak.

Naruto yang hilang keseimbangan terjatuh menimpa Hinata. Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan. Mukanya benar-benar merona hebat. Siapa yang tidak merona? Berdua dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai, tetapi sekarang mukanya berada dilehermu. Sungguh malu!

Nafas Naruto membelai leher jenjang Hinata. Pertamanya Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto yang menikmati adegan ini tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"MESUM!" teriak Hinata yang sudah mendorong Naruto. Kepala Naruto terbentur kaca. Untung tidak ada luka.

Naruto menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Benar-benar memalukan! Jika ada orang yang melihat adegan tadi. Pasti dikira mereka itu lesbi. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua. Ditatapnya Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia takut kalau Hinata menangis.

"Aku anggap ini sebagai kencan kita." ujar Naruto. Hinata yang semulanya tertunduk kini menatap Naruto. Ia terlihat senang. Ditampilkannya senyum manis untuk Naruto.

Deg!

'Ma-manis.' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja. Naruto ingin buang air kecil. Dipegangnya kemaluannya sambil mendesah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya bingung. "**_Naruto-kun_ **kenapa?" tanya Hinata seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ssshhhhh... Pengen ngencing nih." Naruto menggeliat-liat hebat dan juga desahannya seperti menggoda. "_**Naruto-kun**_ tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi kita turun kok." ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto. Bianglala yang sedang berputar tiba-tiba berhenti lagi.

Dari speaker terdengar bahwa bianglala sedang ada kesalahan teknis. Naruto dan Hinata yang lagi-lagi berada dipuncak mukanya memucat. Apalagi Naruto yang sedang menahan kencing harus bertahan sampai bianglala itu bergerak kebawah. Tak henti-hentinya dia menggeliat.

"Duh gak tahan nihh!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Tahan_** Naruto-kun**_ sebentar lagi pasti bergerak." Hinata terus saja menenangkan Hinata.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Wajah Naruto benar-benar ingin mati sekarang. "Gila nih bianglala! Kesalahan teknis apanya sih... Ssshhhh.. Gila gak tahan nihhh!"

"_**Na-Naruto-kun**_..."

"Udah ah! Gua pipis disini ajaaaaa..." apa Naruto tidak malu? Didepannya itu adalah cewek polos yang disukainya. Kalo author sih malu ngencing depan orang, apalagi orangnya itu yang author sukai.

"Ja-jangan _**Naruto-KUN**_!" teriak Hinata mulai panik.

"Gak tahan nih Hinata! Aduhhh.. Udah ya gua pipis disini aja!" Naruto meremas-remas ujung celananya. Bibirnya benar-benar pucat. Desahannya benar-benar hebat.

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan! Tahan aja sih!" perintah Hinata mulai tambah panik. Hinata yang berpikir semulanya naik bianglala pasti akan romantis kok malah jadi begini?

"Sshhhhh... SUMPAH GUA GAK TAHAN!" Naruto mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena frustasi.

"Tahan! Tarik nafassss... Keluarkan..." Naruto mengikuti perintah Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong kok ini jadi kayak mau ngelahirin? Tau ah.

20 menit sudah berlalu sekarang mereka mulai turun dari bianglala 'nista' itu. Naruto langsung saja berlari ke toilet. Hinata juga mengejar Naruto. Hinata yang melihat Naruto salah memasuki toilet meneriakinya. Tetapi keburu Naruto sudah masuk toilet itu.

Naruto langsung membuka resletingnya. Orang-orang yang ada di wc itu pada kaget dan bingung lihat Naruto. Pundak Naruto ditepuk oleh seseorang "hey cewek! Kau punya 'burung' ya? Ngapain ke wc cowok?" tanya pemuda itu.

'Heh? Wc cowok? Ohh iya ya! Aku kan sedang menyamar jadi wanita! Duhh begok! Gara-gara nahan kencing nih!' batin Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mempunyai jawaban yang pas hanya nyengir saja dan langsung berlari meninggalkan wc cowok. Orang-orang yang melewati wc cowok pada kaget karena seorang wanita masuk ke wc yang isinya laki-laki semua. Hinata yang melihat itu cengo.

Saat memasuki wc cewek, ia melihat gadis kecil ingin membuang air kecil juga. Secara gak sadar Naruto membentaknya "GUA DULUAN WOY!" gadis kecil yang dibentak itu kaget dan langsung menangis. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung membuang air kecil.

Setelah selesai ia bernapas lega. Langsung saja ia melenggang pergi tanpa melihat tatapan tajam dari ibunda si gadis kecil tadi.

{{-}}

Setelah insiden menahan kencing, mereka mencoba wahana lain. Naruto memaksa Hinata agar ikut bermain Tornado. Hinata kan benar-benar takut dengan wahana itu. Mengalah saja, pikir Hinata. Setelah menaiki tornado, Hinata muntah-muntah. Naruto jadi panik dan membelikannya minuman. Istirahat sebentar saja Hinata sudah pulih.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Perut mereka mulai ribut minta diisi. Akhirnya mereka berkunjung ke tempat makan yang ada di taman bermain itu.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto melihat permainan yang mengambil-mengambil boneka. Ia mencoba permainan itu. Mukanya terlihat sangat serius. Hinata hanya memberi semangat kepada Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto mendapatkan bonekanya. Boneka beruang sedang berwarna putih bersih. Dia memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Ini untukmu"

"Makasih." jawab Hinata riang. Lagi-lagi jantung Naruto berdegup cepat. Melihat senyum Hinata yang manis saja sudah seperti ini.

"Ayo jalan-jalan lagi." ajak Naruto.

"Mmmm.. Ayo!" jawab Hinata semangat. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan mereka dihentikan teriakan yang memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto langsung menoleh dan menyengir senang. "Yo, Kiba!" Kiba langsung menuju tempat Naruto berada.

"Ngapain kau disini? Wahh kau cantik juga kalau memakai baju bebas. Naruto, misalnya aku disuruh perlihatkan pacarku pada teman-temanku, kau mau gak?" tanya Kiba dengan senangnya.

'Heh?' Hinata kaget.

"OGAH!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. "Hahaha... Eh? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?" yang dimaksud Kiba adalah Hinata. Muka Hinata langsung bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata 'pacar'. "Baru calon.." jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

"Ohh ya sudah kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa!" Kiba pun berbalik dan langsung menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Siapa tu Kib? Gebetan? Kenalin dong.." ucap teman Kiba.

"Iya Kib! Waah tipe gua banget tuh! Tinggi, kulitnya eksotis, tapi satu kurangnya gak bohay broo." kata teman Kiba yg satunya sambil membentuk-bentuk lekuk tubuh cewek bohay. Ternyata yang dimaksud mereka adalah Naruto. Kiba menahan tawa dengar omongan teman-temannya.

"Tapi kok namanya kayak cowok ya? Naruto kan namanya?"

"Baka! Gak usah dengar namanya! Lihat saja tubuh dan wajahnya!" bantah teman Kiba yang satu lagi. Benar-benar bikin Kiba mati-matian menahan tawa.

{{-}}

Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Mereka bermaksud untuk pulang. Sebelum itu, Hinata melihat tempat photo box. Ia memaksa Naruto agar berfoto dengannya. Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja.

Hinata berada didepan Naruto. Naruto yang lebih tinggi tentu saja menunduk ke arah kamera.

Dengan refleks Naruto memeluk leher Hinata. Dan ditundukkannya kepalanya sedikit. Ia mengarah pada pipi kiri Hinata yang sekarang merah. Bukan karena **_blush on_**, tetapi karena menahan malu.

'Cup!'

Bersamaan dengan suara kamera, Naruto mencium pipi kiri Hinata.

Mereka melihat foto mereka yang sudah jadi. Disitu wajah Hinata benar-benar merah. Tapi dalam hati ia senang. Hinata memberikannya kepada Naruto, dan satunya untuk dia sendiri.

{{-}}

"Benar tidak mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar kok. Nanti aku dijemput oleh **_Neji-nii_**." jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Naruto.

Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto. Setelah Naruto pergi, datang mobil yang dipakai oleh nii-sannya. Hinata memasuki mobil dan langsung melesat pergi.

Dia tidak tau kalau foto yang diambil bersama Naruto tadi jatuh dari kantong dressnya. Seorang pemuda mengambil foto itu.

"Ini kan, Kurihara dan Hyuuga. Kenapa mereka terlihat mesra?" ujar pemuda itu bingung. Disimpannya foto itu dikantong celananya. 'Khukhukhu~~ Bisa jadi berita besar nih.' pikirnya sambil menyeringai licik.

**TBC!**

Siapa ya yang ambil foto Hinata dan Naruto? :O coba di jawab :p wkwk... Tunggu chp slanjutnya ya. Mau tanya nih.. Rated K itu untuk apa ya? Saya gak tau hehehe.. Saya suka update cepat jika sedang mood, atau reviewnya nambah banyak. Ya udah review yaaaaa :))

NO Flame!

**Jaa-nee! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

A/N: ohayou ^^ makasih yang udh review. Mau curcol bentar. Setiap bca/nonton chp 437 yang Hinata dtng nyelametin naruto utk lawan pain itu gtw kenapa pengen nangis terus bawaannya. Sya keselnya pas terakhirnya, ehh malah naruto di peluk ama sakura! Mestinya itu hinata! *emosi*. Mau nnya kapan ya Movie Naruto Shippuden yg Road to Ninja rilis? Pengen nonton bener nih! Sya udah liat trailernya.. Hinata di situ beda banget ama yg asli, sasuke nya jg malah sama kyk di fic sya ini wkwkwk. Ya udah gitu aja.. Maaf skli lg gk bisa review :)

.

"Ini kan, Kurihara dan Hyuuga. Kenapa mereka terlihat mesra?" ujar pemuda itu bingung. Disimpannya foto itu dikantong celanannya. 'Khukhukhu... Bisa jadi berita besar nih.' pikirnya sambil menyeringai licik.

.

Pair: SasuNaruHina

Genre: Romance? Humor?

Warning: Sasuke OOC. Typo. Naruto Girl. EYD gak sempurna. dsb. SasuNaru (not Yaoi)

Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame!

{{-}}

Hari sabtu dan minggu sudah terlewati. Sekarang adalah hari senin. Murid-murid Konoha High School hanya pasrah saja otak mereka dibikin mumet oleh sensei-senseinya.

Dan hari ini pula hari ke-8 hukuman Naruto. Tinggal 6 hari lagi hukumannya akan terbebas darinya.

Naruto berjalan dengan menguap-nguap sedikit. Terlihat sedikit air mata diujung matanya. Menandakan ia masih mengantuk. Dia berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Ia tidak tau kalau sekarang dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia melihat Hinata yang terpaku melihat sebuah foto. Foto itu lebih mirip foto kopian. Naruto baru sadar, kalau foto-foto itu tertempel disepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia berlari mendekati Hinata. Ia melihat tulisan yang ada di atas foto itu.

'Kurihara dan Hyuuga ternyata menjalin hubungan! Apakah mereka lesbi?'

Begitulah tulisan yang tadi Naruto lihat. Ia beralih menatap Hinata, wajah Hinata terlihat sedih. Ahh tidak juga, ada kesalnya juga. Hinata pasti kesal karena nama baiknya tercoreng karena foto ini. Sementara Naruto hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Hey lihat! Itu pasangan lesbi!"

"Apa benar mereka pacaran?"

"Di foto itu mereka terlihat mesra ya?"

Ada yang teriak ada juga yang berbisik sambil melihat mereka. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia kesal, karena orang-orang ini Hinata jadi mulai terisak.

"Kalian! Aku dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan! Kami hanya teman biasa! Kalian juga pasti pernah mencium pipi teman kalian? Khususnya untuk perempuan! Kalian pernah kan! Tidak usah munafik deh!... Hinata ayo pergi."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Yang ditarik hanya mengikuti yang menarik saja.

Ada sepasang mata onyx melihat mereka. Dia beralih ke arah foto yang sekarang menjadi Trending Topic di sekolah ini. Tatapannya seolah cemburu.

'Walaupun kau suka wanita. Tapi aku akan merebutmu! Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu!' batinnya semangat.

{{-}}

"Hi-Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya malu saja." sebisa mungkin Hinata tersenyum. Tapi itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

"Hnnn.. Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang dapat foto itu? Kau kan hanya memberikannya kepadaku saja."

"Aku tidak tau. Tetapi sepertinya foto punyaku hilang. Apa mungkin itu terjatuh dan diambil oleh siswa sekolah ini?" tebakan Hinata tepat sasaran. Tetapi, mereka tidak tau siapa yang menyebarkan foto yang sudah difoto kopi itu.

"Bisa saja." jawab Naruto. "Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama." ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya meng-iyakan saja. Naruto tidak tau, kalau wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar merah karena tangan Hinata sekarang berada ditangan Naruto.

{{-}}

Penasaran. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu. Dia melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang serius mengikuti pelajaran. Masih tersirat rasa sedih dimata Hinata.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah dengan Hinata. Coba dia tidak meng'iya'kan ajakan Hinata. Dan juga dia tidak mencium Hinata.

Tetapi itu dilakukannya dengan refleks.

Tanpa Naruto sadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memasuki kelasnya. Sasuke menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" ucap Naruto ketus. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Hinata hanya melihat saja dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tau siapa yang menyebarkan foto mesra kalian." ada nada cemburu saat Sasuke bilang kata 'mesra'.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Cepat! Katakan siapa pelakunya!" teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Sabar... Aku akan memberitahumu. Tetapi ada syaratnya!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari kerahnya. Ia menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Cihh.. Pakai syarat pula! Apa syaratnya?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

"Syaratnya... Kau... Mau menjadi pacarku selama dua hari."

'Heh? Gila neh orang!' pikir Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung cemburu. Walaupun ia yakin kalau Naruto mengatakan tidak.

"Dasar gila! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini sukanya sama cewek! Tidak jadi!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Walaupun kau menyukai perempuan, aku sudah terlanjur ingin mendapatkanmu. Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah. Padahal jika kau tau siapa yang menyebarkannya. Kau pasti mau menghajar orang itu sepuasnya." Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata 'menghajar' langsung tersentak. Dia memang ingin sekali menghajar orang yang sudah membuat Hinata menangis dan menyebarkan foto ini. Itu sebagai balasan kalau ada yang membuat Hinata menangis.  
Naruto jadi berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah. Aku terima syaratmu! Tapi, kau harus janji memberitau siapa orang itu!" Naruto memutuskan jawabannya. Walaupun agak kesal dan malu menjadi pacar Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut. Apa Naruto menyukai Sasuke? Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Naruto maho! Pikirnya. Dia benar-benar kecewa atas persetujuan Naruto tadi. Dadanya sesak.

"Baiklah.. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran Hime." Sasuke mengelus pipi kanan Naruto dan menyeringai menggoda. Naruto benar-benar ingin muntah diwajah pantat ayam ini. "Aku pergi dulu ya Hime. Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai."

'Cup'

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat cengok oleh pemuda ini. Rasanya campur aduk. Ada mual, kesal, jijik dan lain-lain. Siswi perempuan yang ada di kelas tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan tak lupa sumpah serapah untuk Naruto.

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto.

'Hoekkkk.. Hoekkk.. Kami-sama.. Mimpi apa aku semalam?' batin Naruto.

Sungguh tragis perjalanan hidup Naruto.  
Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto beralih menatap Hinata. Ia ingin sekali memberi alasannya kepada Hinata. Tapi mulutnya hanya bungkam saja, tidak ingin bicara. Hinata seperti ingin menangis. Ditundukkan kepalanya.

{{-}}

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dari tadi. Naruto tau apa penyebabnya.

"Hina-"

"Hey Hime.." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh pemuda yang sekarang sedang memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Jarak wajah Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar dekat. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencium Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat ke'mesra'-an dua orang ini langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dia ingin menangis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto yang pada dasarnya begok, tolol, blo'on atau oon hanya menatap wajah Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sudah memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat. Akhirnya Naruto tersadar.

Dengan refleks, ia menampar waja Sasuke. Yang ditampar memasang muka shock. Sasuke terjatuh kayak orang abis diperkosa. Terlalu lebay-_-

"Jangan coba-coba menciumku ya! Dasar Teme!" ujar Naruto berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Jangan memanggilku Teme dong.. Panggil aku aak, aak uke."

Uke? Wah kayak seme-uke aja nih. Author juga mikir dari kemarin kayaknya ibunya Sasuke ini suka ama yang berhubungan dengan 'uke'. Makanya anaknya diberi nama 'SasUKE'.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mukanya langsung berubah total. Dari jijik dan sekarang sudah kelewat jijik. Naruto hanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto.

{{-}}

"Makasih sudah mengantarku pulang." kata Naruto ingin turun dari mobil Sasuke. Yah, Naruto diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Ia menerima saja tawaran Sasuke. Karena kakinya sudah capek untuk berjalan. Yang menawar bahagia tak terkira.

Sebelum mengantar Naruto ke kost-kostan Naruto. Naruto diajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke sebuah restaurant. Alhasil, sampai kost-kostan sudah jam 7 malam.

Bermaksud ingin turun. Tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Naruto terduduk kembali. Dia bingung kenapa dengan si teme ini?

"Cium aku dong..." pinta Sasuke. Naruto langsung saja meninju Sasuke. Bukannya mendapatkan ciuman malah dapat bogem mentah.

"Tuh cium!" dengan akhir kata itu, Naruto langsung ngacir memasuki kost-kostannya.

'Benar-benar unik..' pikir Sasuke. Ia langsung saja melesat pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sasuke tidak melihat papan yang ada dipagar kost Naruto.

TBC!

Yossh! Chptr 5 udah selesei ^^. Sya ngakak sendiri pas buat ceritanya. Disini sasukenya very-very OOC -_-. Ini kebalikan ya sifatnya? Naruto jadi sasuke dan sebaliknya. Ini muncul di otak saya biar ada humornya, makanya sya bikin sasukenya OOC. Author jg gtw knp ya Hinata bisa cemburu pdhl itu cowokXcowok. Maaf kalo pendek, sya ngetiknya ini di HP bukan di lappy/kompy. Ini aja udah ngadet.. Yaudah, review please :)

Jaa-nee!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is pure by me!

Rated: T

A/N: Yep, kembali lagi dgn saya ^^ terima kasih ya yang udah review ama ngefav :) Saya mau ngebales review ^^ akhirnya bisa on laptop jugaaa (^o^)/

**Vii-Chan 155**: Makasih ya udah di fav dan di review ^^

**Syeren**: WAhh enak banget ya jepangg! aku juga pengen dapte tandatangan Kishimoto-senpai.. makasih udah di review :)

: Makasih :) salam kenal juga :D aku gka post fi fb.. sorii :)

**namikaze nakato**: ini udah dilanjut :)

**Kamikaze no Shinigami**: ini udah dilanjut ^o^

** 1**: Sasukenya gila ya? :O wkwk

**Zocchan**: berarti kita sama dong :) suka pengen nangis pas nonton chp itu hahaha :D makasih udah di revieeeww :)

**Putri Hyuuga**: Wkwkwk bukan :) baca aja

**suka snsd**: kok kamu slalu tau ya? :o kerenn.. makasih ya udah di review :)

yeppp segitu dulu ya review nya :) sori kalo belum ada yang dibales.. ok cekidots

.

'Benar-benar unik..' pikir Sasuke. Ia langsung saja melesat pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sasuke tidak melihat papan yang ada dipagar kost Naruto.

Genre: Humor? Romance?

**Warning: Sasuke OOC. Typo(s). Naruto girl. EYD gak perfect. Humor kurang. Sedikit Hentai (gak terlalu).  
**  
**Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame Please!**

Happy Reading ^^b

.

Murid-murid KHS belajar seperti biasa. Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto sadar, kalau Hinata sekarang benar-benar menghindarinya. Dia tau kalau Hinata cemburu dengannya. Naruto ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Dia juga sudah berjanji, setelah menghajar orang itu. Naruto akan menembak Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Naruto hanya membiarkan Hinata saja saat ini. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak rela. Ia harus mengikuti syarat si **Teme**. Agar Sasuke memberitahu siapa orang itu. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke 'pacaran'.

Berita ini sudah menyebar luas di sekolah. Hampir semua murid tau kalau mereka itu pacaran. Naruto sih, diam-diam saja. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia ingin benar-benar menangis. Mungkin pikirannya benar kalau Naruto itu juga menyukai Sasuke. Berarti Naruto maho dong?

**Fans Girl**-nya Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mencemooh dan mencegat Naruto. Naruto yang dicegat hanya ber'oh' ria dan langsung melenggang pergi saja. Orang yang mencegatnya benar-benar tidak dianggap. Dan untuk siswa laki-laki yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Naruto, harus patah hati mendengar Naruto sudah jadian dengan Sasuke.

Dan ada juga sebagian guru kecewa dengan Sasuke. Gak sebagian sih, cuma satu orang. Yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru, suka dipanggil **maho-sensei**. Tetapi dia sih diam-diam saja dipanggil begitu, dia merasa kalau tubuhnya ini menggoda bagi kaum adam. Lah apa hubungannya? Orochimaru juga membenci Naruto yang dia kenal sebagai Arruka. Dia pikir kalau murid kesayangannya itu diambil begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Dia juga membentuk AHC yaitu **Arruka Haters Club**, hanya siswi perempuan yang rata-rata penggemar Sasuke masuk ke club itu.

Club tidak berguna sama sekali. Apalagi yang memimpin nambah gak berguna.

{{-}}

Kelas XIB sedang belajar mengenai biologi. Yang mengajarnya adalah **maho-sensei** yaitu Orochimaru si penari ular. Tak henti-hentinya **sensei** itu membahas tentang ular. Mulai dari pergantian kulit ular, bisa-bisa ular dan sebagainya. Bukan hanya mengajar saja, tetapi Orochimaru juga unjuk kebolehan didepan kelas yaitu menari tarian ular. Murid yang ada di kelas pada **sweatdrop** berjamaah. Dia juga membawa ular kesayangannya yaitu Manda.

Lagi seriusnya belajar. Murid kelas XIB dan Orochimaru dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang didobrak.

"Ahh **Sasuke-kun**.. Ngapain kamu disini? Pengen ketemu aku ya?" ucap Orochimaru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Murid-murid pada **sweatdrop(lagi)** ngeliatnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak pergi **Hime-ku!** Kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak menemukan Naruto karena Naruto sedang berada di toilet. Naruto ahkirnyapun datang. Dia melihat keributan dari si pantat ayam itu.

"Ada apa ini?" ucapnya.

"Ahh **Hime!** Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke asal menarik saja. Dia tidak tau siapa yang ditariknya sekarang, yang ditarik malah senyum bahagia. 'Kok tangan Hime gua kasar sih? Agak bersisik pula? Mana baunya nyenget banget dihidung.' batin Sasuke.

"Ih, apaan sih **Sasuke-kun?** Suka ya?" Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata ia menarik tangan Orochimaru bukan Naruto. Pantas saja tangannya beda banget. "Ngapa jadi lu **Ero?** Mana **Hime** gua?"

"Nama aku Oro, bukan **Ero**. Kamu lucu deh." jawa Orochimaru mencolek dagu Sasuke.

'Hoeekkkk...' Sasuke ingin sekali muntah. Dia memang jijik dengan guru ini. Pernah Sasuke dicium dipipi oleh si guru maho ini. Alhasil 7 hari 7 malam gak bisa tidur. Dan pernah juga Orochimaru pamer paha dimuka Sasuke. Waw gilaa... Ternyata paha Orochimaru penuh codet gan! Apa karena suka digigit ularnya ya? Jadi codetan begitu. Pantas aja sih digigit oleh ularnya sendiri, orang majikannya aja udah menjijikkan.

Sasuke melepas tangan Orochimaru dan balik ke kelas. Ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Yang ditarik pasrah saja. "**Sasuke-kun** kenapa sih kamu milih dia? Kenapa gak pilih aku aja?" Orochimaru kesal melihat Naruto yang tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Orang sarap yang udah milih lo! **Hime** gua lebih perfect dari lo! Lah kalo lo itu cuma penari ular aja! Cihh kagak napsu gua!" bentak Sasuke. Dia memang tidak takut dengan guru ini.

"Ihh **Sasuke-kun** jahat deh ama aku! Aku udah operasi gini, lihat tubuhku! Bohay kan? Lebih bohayan aku dari Arruka!" debat antara guru dan murid.

'Oplas aja udah ancur. Apalagi aslinya ya?' batin Naruto bertanya. "Bohay bohay! Uler lu tu bohay! Ayo Hime kita pergi aja." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lagi. Orochimaru terus berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke tetap pergi saja.

{{-}}

"Ngapain kita ke mall?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal. Dia kesal, waktu belajarnya diganggu. Sejak kapan ya Naruto kesal diganggu kalau sedang belajar? Hanya kami-sama yang tau.

"Refreshing lah say." jawab Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar ingin muntah dengar sebutan Sasuke untuknya. Dari **'Honey'** ke **'Hime'** dan sekarang **'sayang'**.

"Ahh sudah jam 11 rupanya. Kau mau makan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Terserah."

"Jangan jutek gitu dong say." rayu Sasuke sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto tetap jutek aja. "Kalo tetep jutek nanti aku cium nih." ujar Sasuke nyosor aja ke arah bibir Naruto. 'Anjrit ni orang gua bunuh juga nanti.' batin Naruto kesal. Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan. Yang didorong, pantatnya langsung mencium lantai. 'Kuat amat ya jadi cewek?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

{{-}}

Sekarang mereka berada di restaurant jepang. Naruto langsung saja memesan mie ramen. Pelayan di **restaurant** itu bilang "wah, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Begini saja. Ada ramen khusus pasangan. Mau?"

"Wah bagus tuh! Aku pesan itu!" ucap Sasuke antusias.

"Ehh tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? kan sekarang kita pacaran? Dan ini juga hari terakhir kita."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Naruto baru saja ingin bilang ke pelayannya kalau pesanan ramen khusus **'couple'** tidak jadi. Tetapi, keburu pelayan itu sudah pergi. Naruto hanya pasrah saja. Setelah pesanan mereka sampai, yang terlihat hanyalah semangkuk besar mie ramen dan dua sumpit.

"Wahh enak ni!" ucap Sasuke langsung memakannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak nafsu makan. "Kok gak dimakan? Mau aku suapin?" kata Sasuke.

"Gak lapar!"

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya menatap bingung. Mereka berpikir kalau 'cewek' yang berada didepan cowok raven itu galak banget. Merasa dilihati, Sasuke langsung ingin menampilkan kemesraan dengan Hime-nya. "Sayanggg.. Suapin aak dong.." Naruto langsung mendongak. "Mau disuapin?" tanya Naruto bersikap lembut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke senang sekali dilembutin sama Hime-nya. Baru kali ini dia mendengarnya dari Naruto.

"Iyaaa... Aaaaaaaa..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Naruto mengambil sumpit dan mengambil mie yang ada dimangkok. Setelah itu, dia memasukkannya ke mulut Sasuke. Dimasukkannya dalam-dalam.

"Uhuukkk uhuuukk..." Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. "Hmmm tu rasain!" jawab Naruto. Rencana buat mesraan didepan banyak orang, gagal total!

{{-}}

Yang memakan mie ramen tadi hanya Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak mau walaupun sudah dipaksa. Yang benar saja? Semangkuk berdua? Itu gila!

Mereka melewati tempat baju-baju wanita. Sasuke ingin membelikan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak mau. Mereka juga melewati pakaian dalam khusus wanita. Sasuke berhenti dan melihat bra dan celana dalam yang ada di situ.

"Mau kubelikan bra? Ahh ini cocok untukmu!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bra berwarna pink berenda-renda putih. Orang yang ada di sekitar situ terkikik geli saja. Naruto sudah menahan malu. Diambilnya bra itu dan dilemparkannya diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"MESUM!" teriak Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

Ibu-ibu yang sedang membeli bra pada berbisik-bisik.

"Ihh.. Kecil-kecil udah mesum tuh!"

"Iya! Gak banget deh! Padahal mukanya ganteng loh." itulah bisikan-bisikan yang didengar Sasuke. Hancur sudah image Sasuke.

Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia diamkan saja panggilan dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto dan berhenti karena sekarang Naruto menghampiri anak kecil. Mungkin anak itu masih SD. "Oy Konohamaru! Ngapain kau disini? Bolos ya?" teriak Naruto seraya memukul belakang leher Konohamaru. Yang dipukul menatap bingung kepada yang memukul. "Siapa kau? Kenapa tau namaku? Mbak-mbak kurang kerjaan! Main pukul aja!" oceh Konohamaru.

'Waduh, gua lupa! Dia kan gak tau, kalo gua nyamar jadi cewek.' batin Naruto menyesal. "**E-eto**.. Karena aku ini temannya Naruto, ya Naruto.. Kau tau kan Naruto? Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu. Dan aku langsung tau karena nama yang ada diseragammu itu!" jawab Naruto asal. Sasuke yang merasa dikacangin dari tadi akhirnya berbicara. "Naruto? Siapa itu say? Apa jangan-jangan selingkuhanmu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Berisik!" teriak Naruto didepan muka Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mingkem. Konohamaru nyengir saja melihatnya. "Ya aku tau kak Naruto. Jadi nama kakak ini siapa? Mencurigakan deh. Mana gaya biacaranya mirip banget ama kak Naruto." ujar Konohamaru menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Merasa gak punya alasan yang tepat, akhirnya Naruto cuma menyebutkan nama samarannya. Sasuke juga memperkenalkan diri. Padahal Konohamaru cuma menanyakan nama Naruto. Si Sasuke narsis abis.

Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan bertiga. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga. Yang menatap mereka pada berbisik-bisik.

"Keluarga bahagia ya.. Tapi kok orang tuanya masih SMA? Mana anaknya SD lagi."

"Iya ya. Jangan-jangan mereka menikah pas masih SD lagi!"

"Mana mungkin! Gila saja anak SD sudah menikah!"

Begitulah celotehan yang keluar dari orang-orang yang menatap 'keluarga' itu. Mereka bertiga pun memilih ke tempat Game center. Konohamaru langsung main shoot gun melawan Naruto. Sasuke cuma ngeliatin mereka berdua. Dari tadi Naruto yang menang melawan Konohamaru. Konohamaru kesal karena dikalahkan oleh seorang 'wanita'. Karena kesal, Konohamaru langsung menyeringai mesum ke arah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berada dibelakang Naruto. Jaga-jaga biar Hime-nya gak diapa-apain.

"BAAAAA!" teriak Konohamaru sambil mengangkat rok depan Naruto. Naruto bengong. Otaknya meloading lama. Sasuke? Dia cuma bisa melihat paha belakang Naruto. Alhasil...

'CROTTTTT!'

Sasuke langsung mimisan gak henti-henti. Paha Naruto sama Orochimaru beda jauh ternyata! Bagaikan orang dengan eeknya. Tentu saja eeknya itu si Orochimaru. Paha Naruto mulus boo! Kayak paha-paha model pro! Kalah dah author...

Konohamaru langsung syok setengah mati setelah apa yang dia liat. Ia langsung pergi dengan sempoyongan sembari menutup mulutnya yang ingin muntah.

'Ukhhh... Testis.' batin Konohamaru yang bibirnya sudah memucat.

Naruto langsung sadar. "WOY Konohamaru! Asal ngintip aja! Gua laporin ke kakek lu nanti!" suara cowok milik Naruto keluar begitu saja. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang langsung kaget mendengar suara Naruto.

Sasuke terkapar tidak berdaya. Ia berpikiran 'macam-macam' tentang Naruto. 'Gila mulus banget tu paha.. Pengen nyentuh deh.' batin Sasuke mesum.

{{-}}

Mereka -Naruto dan Sasuke- sudah sampai didepan kost Naruto. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau jadi pacarku selama dua hari ini. Dan juga sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan." ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hnn. Ya sudah aku masuk. Tidak usah mampir!" Naruto membanting pintu mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil saja.

Dia melihat papan yang ada dipagar kost itu.

"Heh? Kost khusus laki-laki?" Sasuke terus mengucek-ngucek matanya tapi hasilnya sama saja. Apa Naruto itu cowok? Apa dia menyamar sebagai wanita? pikir Sasuke.

Kepalanya pusing dan langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu. Dia masih bingung.

**TBC!**

Yepp, sudah selesai chp nya ^^b masih pendek? Sori ya, segini aja udah macet-macet ngetiknya.. Yaudah review please :)

**Jaa-nee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

A/N: yoowwww, maaf banget kalo updatenya lama ToT karena gatau saya lagi gak mood aja, hikssuuu, karena pengen nembus kesalahan saya, saya update 2 chp sekaligus dan langsung end ;) hehehe. Makasi yah yang udah nungguin, yang review, baca, walaupun cuma silent readers tapi makasih ;) karena kalian fic ini bisa sampe end :3 mau nanya, ada yang suka GaaHina? Kalo ada, tunggu fic baru saya nanti, pair nya GaaHina lohh :$ uhukkk~ yaudah.. Gausah banyak bacot lagi, check it out...

.

"Heh? Kost khusus laki-laki?" Sasuke terus mengucek-ngucek matanya tapi hasilnya sama saja. Apa Naruto itu cowok? Apa dia menyamar sebagai wanita? pikir Sasuke.

Kepalanya pusing dan langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu. Dia masih bingung.

.

Genre: Humor? Romance?

Warning: Sasuke OOC. Naruto girl. Typo(s). EYD gak perfect. Gaje. SasuNaru (not yaoi).

Don't like don't read! No flame please!

**Happy Reading^^**

{{-}}

Besoknya, Naruto memasuki kelas dengan menguap-nguap lebar. Masih sangat mengantuk, ia sempat beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang sedang lewat. Setelah itu, ia duduk dikursinya. Bangku sebelah yang ditempati Hinata masih kosong. Naruto menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

Sekarang dia bukan pacar dari cowok populer di sekolah ini yaitu Sasuke. Naruto bersyukur, sekarang dia bisa terbebas dari 'kegenitan' Sasuke. Dia kemarin lupa untuk menanyakan siapa dalang yang menyebarkan fotonya dan Hinata. Nanti istirahat, Naruto akan menanyakannya kepada Sasuke.

Berita Naruto dan Sasuke putus langsung menyebar luas di sekolah dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Para fangirls Sasuke bersorak senang, begitu pula para fanboys-nya Arruka-Naruto.

Diantara itu, Orochimaru yang paling senang atas putusnya 'hubungan' Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia merencanakan pesta setelah dia kerja. Dasar guru maho yang lebay! Bukannya setiap dia selesai kerja sebagai guru, dia akan mangkal? Pernah sekali, murid dari KHS melihatnya sedang menggoda om paruh baya. Dengan bermodalkan tank top dan hot pants, Orochimaru berlenggok bak model papan atas. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena High heels yang dipakainya itu mencapai 6 cm.

Lupakan soal Orochimaru!

Seorang gadis yaitu Hinata memasuki kelasnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat ke arah Naruto. Ingin dibelainya pipi tan Naruto itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak berani sama sekali. Takut yang punya empunya marah karena dipegang tanpa izin.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dibangku milkinya. Ia sudah tau, kalau Naruto dan Sasuke putus hubungan. Ini membuat hatinya lega. Tetapi, ia masih sakit hati terhadap Naruto. Belakangan ini, Hinata benar-benar menghindari Naruto. Naruto meliriknya saja dia langsung pura-pura tidak tau atau menengok ke arah lain. Dia tidak tau, kalau Naruto juga sama sakit hatinya.

Bel tanda pelajaranpun dimulai. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan duduk dikursi mereka, walaupun ribut dikelas itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Setelah salah satu guru masuk, merekapun langsung diam seribu bahasa dan langsung mengikuti pelajaran. Ah, tentunya Naruto terbangun.

{{-}}

Setelah dua mata pelajaran selesai. Naruto langsung mencari Sasuke. Untung si rambut pantat ayam itu berada di kelasnya. Jadi, Naruto tidak susah payah untuk mencarinya. Segera saja Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Oy! Teme!" digebraknya meja milik Sasuke. Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget dan melihat 'mantan pacarnya'.

"Ohh, hai Hime. Ada apa? Kangen ya?" tanya Sasuke narsis. Kening Naruto langsung bertaut. "Kau belum memberitauku siapa orang yang menyebarkan foto itu!"

"Ahh iya... Aku lupa."

Siswa-siswi disekitar mereka sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Mereka sekarang sedang menjadi bahan bisikan para siswa-siswi. Ada juga yang marah-marah karena pangeran mereka didekati oleh 'mantan'-nya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke FC. Walaupun mereka melihati dua 'sejoli' itu, mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto bicarakan.

"Cepat beritau aku!" ujar Naruto kesal, karena dia sudah lama menunggu jawabannya.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Orangnya..."

{{-}}

'Hah? Apa si Teme itu ngelawak?' pikir Naruto pertama kali saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dalang yang menyebarkan foto itu. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah...

Alis tebal, mata sebulat bola ping-pong, potongan rambut bob, baju hijau yang ketat dan ekspresinya yang seperti meneriakkan 'masa muda yang membara!'. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak ini sangat mirip dengan guru yang mengajar olahraga. Yaitu Gai-sensei.

Naruto yang hanya menatap lesu orang dihadapannya. "Hmmm.. Kurihara Arruka? Apa yang membawamu kesini?" seringai pria itu. "Yang membawaku? Kakiku lah!" pertanyaan yang bodoh pikir Naruto. Naruto, jawabanmu itu yang bodoh!

"Hahahaha.. Dasar bodoh! Maksudku, ada perlu apa kau disini? Ha?" tanya Lee. Ya, nama pria itu. "Aku ingin kau jujur! Kau kan yang menyebarkan fotoku dan Hinata?" ucap Naruto to the point. "Hyuuga ya?" Lee malah balik tanya. Naruto cuma menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Hnn.. Tau dari mana kau? Ohh aku tau! Kau tau dari mantan 'kekasih'mu itu kan?" Naruto kesal. Lee malah yang nanya ke dia terus. Kapan Lee bakal jawab pertanyaan dia?

"Berisik! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Naruto frustasi karena mendengar ocehan Lee. "Ya itu memang aku! Lantas kau ingin berbuat apa hah?" teriak Lee juga. Suara mereka tidak terlalu terdengar, karena mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket yang terbuka.

"Aku ingin..."

BAG! BUG! BUAGH!

"...Itu!" lanjut Naruto sambil menduduki Lee yang sedang pingsan dengan hidung yang keluar darah. Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Lee bergumam "hmm... Sungguh masa muda yang membara! Hebat!" puji Lee lalu pingsan lagi. Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Menghajar orang yang sudah menyebarkan foto itu, sukses! Sekarang dia harus menembak Hinata.

Dicarinya Hinata. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang memakan bentonya dibawah pohon sakura. Wajahnya seperti merenungkan sesuatu, dan juga ada terlihat kesedihan. Naruto langsung merasa bersalah. Hinata yang menyadari ada yang melihatnya, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Begitu tau Naruto yang melihatnya, ia langsung pergi. Tetapi, ditahan oleh tangan kekar milik Naruto.

"Tunggu!" cegat Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa?" jawab Hinata singkat. Ia menghindari tatapan Naruto. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Naruto mulai memegang kedua bahu milik Hinata. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata lavender milik Hinata. Yang ditatap langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Untung hanya ada mereka berdua saja saat ini. Naruto benar-benar merindukan moment-moment nya bersama Hinata. Bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Bicara!" perintah Hinata yang mulai merasa canggung.

"Aku... Suka kamu." ujar Naruto. Hinata langsung menatap mata biru safir milik Naruto. Hinata benar-benar kaget. Ia merasa senang, ternyata Naruto juga menyukainya.  
"Bohong..." jawab Hinata. Itu keluar saja dari mulutnya yang mungil. "Dasar pembohong!" ulang Hinata membentak Naruto.

Naruto langsung kaget dengan perubahan sifat Hinata. Ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Tidak tau kenapa mulutnya serasa terkunci, dan kuncinya itu sudah dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Sudah sana sama Sasuke aja!" teriak Hinata seraya mendorong dada Naruto dan langsung berlari pergi. "Heh?" Naruto bingung, memangnya ia kelihatan benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya? Naruto berjalan dengan lunglainya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia menangis, tidak tau kenapa. Ia merasa Naruto itu membohonginya.

Menembak Hinata sebagai pacar. Gagal!

{{-}}

Malampun tiba. Naruto yang sekarang berada di kost-an nya sedang berbaring memikirkan seseorang. Memikirkan Hinata. Dia sedang tidak memakai yang berbau wanita. Ia rebahkan dirinya dikasur.

Di dalam hatinya, ada kemauan untuk bertemu Hinata. Setiap jam berganti, keinginan Naruto untuk bertemu Hinata semakin besar. Akhirnya, ia berencana akan pergi ke rumah Hinata malam ini juga. Walaupun ia tidak tau rumah Hinata ada dimana, tetapi Hinata pernah mengasih alamat miliknya. Dicarinya kertas yang berisi alamat Hinata. Ketemu.

Naruto langsung berganti baju, dengan memakai pakaian lelaki. Saat ingin keluar, ia berhenti memikirkan sesuatu. 'Kalau aku memakai baju laki-laki, nanti malah gak dibolehin ketemuan sama Hinata. Kan ayahnya ama kakaknya garang banget kalo liat Hinata dideketin cowok, apalagi ada cowok yang datang ke rumahnya cuma untuk bertemu Hinata.' pikirnya.

Setelah itu ia kembali lagi dan membuka lemari baju. 'Lebih baik berpenampilan wanita aja. Biar ditanya yang gak-gak.' batin Naruto sambil memilih-milih baju wanita yang akan dia pakai. Pilihannya jatuh kepada kaos hitam oblong dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Dia juga mengikat wignya menjadi kuncir satu. Apa Naruto tidak kedinginan berpakaian seperti itu dimalam hari?

Diambilnya sepatu kets. Kalau dilihat-lihat sekarang, Naruto seperti cewek tomboy yang suka **_sport_**. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi dengan motornya. Lucu saja yang melihatnya memakai baju perempuan tetapi menaiki motor ninja warna merah khusus laki-laki. Author aja ngebayanginnya sambil nyengir gak jelas..

Setelah sampai, Naruto memberhentikan motornya. Dia melihat rumah besar khas Jepang, benar-benar rumah tradisional Jepang. Hinata ternyata orang kaya. Pintu gerbang yang ada didepan rumahnya saja sampai menjulang tinggi. Diluar itu ada tempat pos satpam. Sepertinya untuk menjaga dari pencurian. Naruto berjalan ke arah gerbang itu, dan langsung dicegat oleh penjaga rumah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya penjaga rumah itu.

"Aku temannya Hyuuga Hinata. Kurihara Arruka." jawab Naruto menatap bosan pada penjaga itu. "Ada perlu apa kau disini?" tanya penjaga itu lagi. "Hmm.. Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata." Naruto terlihat mulai kesal karena ditanya-tanya terus.

"Apa kau sudah ada janji?" kening Naruto sudah mengkerut menahan amarah. "Sudah! Cepat aku ingin masuk!" teriak Naruto frustasi, dia juga bohong kalau ada janji dengan Hinata. "Baiklah. Silahkan masuk nona." penjaga itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto masuk ke pekarangan rumah Hinata. Benar-benar mewah! Di depan rumahnya ada air mancur besar dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya. Setelah itu, mobil-mobil mewah berderet di pekarangan rumah Hinata. Naruto bergumam takjub. Ia tidak tau, ternyata Hinata benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya.

Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu rumah itu. Saat ingin memencet bel rumah, keluar seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berumur 12 tahunan. Sepertinya dia adiknya Hinata. "Ummm bisa bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto canggung kepada gadis kecil itu. Bukannya gadis itu yang menjawab, tetapi muncul pria sebaya Naruto. "Ada perlu apa?" begitu katanya. Sangat dingin. "Aku temannya. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya." jawab Naruto datar.

"Hmm.. Masuklah." Naruto dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemuda itu. Sepertinya kakak laki-laki Hinata. Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh orang itu. Naruto pun duduk disofa yang bersebrangan dengan Neji.

Jujur saja, Neji yang aslinya pendiam, dingin, cool itu ternyata punya kekaguman juga terhadap 'wanita' yang ada didepannya ini. Pertama kali ia berpikir kalau 'perempuan' ini benar-benar cantik dan mempesona. Kenapa Hinata tidak memperkenalkannya pada Neji? Bisa saja kan dia pacaran dengan 'perempuan' itu. Yahh seperti itulah pikirannya. Ingin sekali ia merangkul 'perempuan' itu. Tetapi dikalahkan oleh sifat aslinya. Neji pun punya cara.

"Hanabi. Panggil Hinata." perintah Neji pada gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi. Hanabi langsung menaiki tangga tempat kamar Hinata berada. Sesudah memastikan Hanabi jauh dari ruang tamu, ia langsung duduk disebelah Naruto dengan menghadap Naruto dan tangan kirinya berada diatas sofa dekat leher Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari langsung agak menjauh, tapi Neji terus mendekatinya sampai Naruto tidak bisa menjauh lagi karena sofa itu sudah mentok.

"Hmmm.. Jadi kau temannya Hinata ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji tersenyum. Benar-benar _**Out Of Character**_.

"Ku-kurihara Arruka." jawab Naruto yang nafasnya mulai tercekat. "Nama yang bagus. Tinggal dimana?" tanya Neji lagi memainkan ujung 'rambut' Naruto.

"_**Neji-nii**_, _**Hinata-nee**_ tidak mau tu-"

"Kyaaaaa apa yang _**Neji-nii**_ lakukan?!" teriak Hanabi tiba-tiba. Ia kaget melihat kakaknya yang seperti sedang menimpa orang yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan sigap, Neji langsung berdiri dan pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. "Ehmm.. Kenapa Hinata tidak mau turun?" tanya Neji kembali ke muka datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto dalam hatinya berterima kasih kepada Hanabi. Dengan datangnya Hanabi, ia tidak lagi dilecehkan oleh seorang pria. "Aku tidak tau. Mending _**Neji-nii**_ aja yang nyamperin." Hanabi masih menatap kakaknya sarkastik. "Bai-"

"Biar aku saja yang menghampirinya."  
Sela Naruto. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar Hinata yang ada dilantai dua.

Naruto tau ini pastilah kamar Hinata, karena dipintunya tertulis '_**Hinata's Room**_'. Ia mengetuk pintu bewarna lavender itu. "Hinata, ini aku." ujar Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata yang ada didalam jelas tau suara itu. "Pergi!" teriak Hinata. Cewek itu memang tidak mau bertemu Naruto. "Aku ingin bicara." ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku bilang pergi ya pergi!" Hinata membalasnya dengan emosi.

"Tolonglah... Sebentar saja." mohon Naruto dengan muka melasnya. Tentu gak mempan karena Naruto ada diluar, dan Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya. Lama Naruto menunggu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya, Naruto pun pergi dari depan kamar Hinata. Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan Neji dan Hanabi. Terlihat dari muka Neji yang kecewa kalau Naruto pulang cepat sekali.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak. Ia berpikir, betapa rindunya ia dengan Hinata, ingin sekali bertemu Hinata. Merindukan tawa Hinata dan cara bicara Hinata yang lembut. Ia menatap ke arah jendela yang pastinya kamar Hinata. Didepan jendela itu ada pohon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari jendela milik kamar Hinata. Naruto pun punya ide.

Ia menuju pohon itu. Dipanjatnya pohon yang berukuran besar itu. Oh ya, pohon itu lebih tinggi dari pembatas dinding rumah Hinata. Setelah sampai dahan yang besar, Naruto melihat kalau jendela kamar itu ditutup dengan kain.

{{-}}

'tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi  
kala ku coba menyapamu Astuti  
seakan meledak detak jantungku karenamu  
sesaat setelah ku kenal denganmu'

Terdengar suara dangdut dari depan rumah Hinata, tepatnya kamar seorang lelaki. Rumah itu juga tak kalah besar dari rumah Hyuuga. Terlihat Sasuke sedang mengangkat barbelnya. Sesekali ia ikut bersenandung ria dengan lagu yang menemaninya.

'keringat panas dingin mulai menyerang  
ambisi dalam dada menggebu-gebu  
dua minggu berlalu ceritanya pdkt  
kau dan aku tahu sama-sama cintrong  
tak ku sia-siakan langsung saja to the point  
bahwa aku ingin memiliki kamu.'

Ditaruhnya barbel depan mulutnya seakan itu _**mic**_-nya. Dia mulai bergaya-gaya ala Agung Hercules dengan barbelnya. Saking besarnya musik yang diputar Sasuke, dia tidak tau kalau Mama Mikoto udah gedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasukenya tetap asik aja dengan barbelnya.

Seketika gerakan Sasuke berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat seseorang sedang nangkring didahan pohon dan menghadap jendela kamar seseorang. Rambut orang itu panjang, diikat satu. Tunggu, pirang dan panjang? Sepertinya Sasuke tau siapa orang yang ternyata cewek itu. Diambilnya terompong mainan miliknya. Diletakkannya teropong itu dikedua matanya dan melihat arah orang itu.

Setelah tau siapa orang itu, ia langsung syok. Itukan **_hunny bunny sweety_**-nya! Maksudnya mantannya. Sasuke bingung, kenapa orang itu ada disitu, di rumah milik Hyuuga lagi. Yang lebih kagetnya, dekat jendela kamar si gadis Hyuuga.

Sasuke langsung keluar rumah dan menghampiri Naruto.

{{-}}

Naruto berulang kali mengetuk jendela kamar Hinata dan sesekali memanggil si pemilik kamar. Hinata yang malas bertemu Naruto dibukanya kain yang menutupi jendelanya. Muka Hinata benar-benar asem kecut. 'Kali ni anak PMS ya.' batin Naruto meneguk ludah yang melihat muka masem Hinata. "Apa?!" bentak Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar ciut kalo liat Hinata yang beginian. "Ahh i-itu... Aku mau ngomong."

"Ngomong apa?! Cepet!" suruh Hinata yang masih membentak Naruto. "A-aku... Anu..." tidak tau kenapa, Naruto jadi gagap seperti ini. Kebalikan ya? Hinata yang jadi ngebentak kayak Naruto, dan Naruto yang jadi gagap kayak Hinata. "Anu... I-itu..."

"Apaan sih? Cepetan dong!" sepertinya Hinata suka sekali membentak Naruto.

"Aku su-"

"Oyy! Arruka ya?" teriak seorang pemuda dari luar pembatas dinding kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto mendelik kesal ke arah orang yang memotong ngomongannya. Hinata yang melihat orang yang memanggil Naruto, langsung saja menutup kain jendelanya lagi. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Hinata, tapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah kain. Dia langsung mengetuk-ngetuk jendela Hinata. "Hinata! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudah sana pergi! Itu pangeran kamu udah jemput!" balas Hinata dengan teriak juga. "Pangeran?" gumam Naruto sangat kecil. Ia langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke. Dengan muka murkanya ia langsung melempari sepatunya ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilempari sukses terkena sepatu itu. Seketika Sasuke langsung tepar.

Naruto langsung melompat keluar dinding pembatas. Ia mengambil sepatunya dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar ditengah jalan. Dinaikinya motor miliknya dan langsung melesat pergi.

**TBC!**

**Gimana? Gak memuaskan ya? Sorry banget, update lama tapi gak memuaskan. Chap selanjutnya kayaknya bakal Ending deh. Yaudah, di review ya :)**

_**Jaa-nee!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yap, ini chap 8, dan sekaligus langsung end^^ Saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih yang udah baca dan review. Berkat kalian semua chap ini bisa sampe endingnya :D hehehe. Ohh iya, ada yang suka GaaHina? Kalo kalian suka, tunggu ya fic baru saya ^^ judulnya 'Daisuki Dayo' kalo itu masih belom ada pergantian. Genre nya sih ada humor nya dikitla, tapi ini ada romance, hurt dll. Saya nunggu review kalian lagi di fic baru saya :) oke, this is the last chapter, so bye and sankyu to you all! :*

Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame Please!

_**Happy reading!**_ ^^b

"Hey Hyuuga! Kau itu... Suka Arruka ya?," tanya pemuda bermata _**onyx**_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah yang memanggil. Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Apa maumu?," ujar Hinata. Memang benar, sepertinya Hinata sedang masanya. Belakangan ini, sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. "Santai... Aku hanya bertanya. Kau suka ya?," tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kalau iya kenapa?," jawab Hinata dengan ketus. Awalnya Sasuke kaget, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?," Sasuke makin menatap Hinata dengan jeli. "Taruhan? Taruhan apa?," Hinata yang gak '_**connec****t**_' malah bertanya lagi.

"Taruhan mendapatkan cinta Arruka dalam sehari. Sebenarnya, aku masih mencintainya. Aku akan berusaha lagi. Apa kau mau?," Hinata cengo mendengarnya. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar cinta mati dengan Arruka yang notabane nya adalah Naruto. "Baiklah,"

Dengan jawaban itu, mereka pun resmi bertaruhan untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Terdapat aliran listrik saat Sasuke dan Hinata bertatapan.

Hinata langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan memasuki kelasnya. Arah matanya langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Ia pun tersenyum. Naruto yang merasa sedang diperhatikan melihat ke arah Hinata. Hatinya seperti disengat, apa dia bermimpi? Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya. Segera saja Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. "_**Ohayou, Arruka-chan**_," ujar Hinata masih tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah kursinya dan kursi Naruto.

"Emm... _**Ohayou, Hinata-chan,**_" jawab Naruto tak kalah semangat. Hinata langsung saja memulai pembicaraan. "Ehmm... _**A-Arruka-chan**_... Maaf ya soal semalam. Tidak tau kenapa aku emosi sekali," Hinata takut-takut menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung sumringah, "Ahh... Gak papa kok Hinata! Santai aja kali, hehehe," cengiran Naruto membuat laki-laki yang ada didalam kelas itu terpesona dengan _**blushing**_ dikedua pipi mereka.

{{-}}

Istirahat pun tiba, Hinata langsung mengajak Naruto ke kantin berdua. Saat ingin ke kantin, Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Kedua 'sejoli' itu mukanya langsung terlihat masam. Hinata tau kalau Sasuke ingin menghancurkan rencananya. Dan Naruto pikir kalau Sasuke ingin menghancurkan suasananya dengan Hinata. Langsung saja, Sasuke berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Tetapi Sasuke tidak tau, dibelakang punggungnya, Kedua tangan sedang tergenggam erat.

"Mau makan apa Hinata?," tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. "Terserah. Aku ikut _**Arruka-chan**_ saja," jawab Hinata tersenyum lagi. Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Sasuke? Dia kesal menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke berpikir, kalau ditengah-tengah mereka sedang ada bulir-bulir cinta.  
Setelah memesan makanan. Sasukepun angkat bicara. "Hey, Arruka.. Kamu mau gak nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ke taman?," Sasuke bertanya dengan antusias. Narutopun berpikir, "Boleh saja, aku ajak Hinata ya," hancur sudah harapan Sasuke untuk berduaan. Karena takut Naruto marah, Sasuke hanya meng-'iya'kan saja. Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri saking senangnya.

Murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di meja mereka hanya menatap dengan pandangan 'wah'.

{{-}}

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniupi pohon-pohon dan rumput-rumput hijau, sehingga tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang berada disitu berayun-ayun mengikuti arah angin. Kupu-kupu berterbangan mengitari bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Cuaca disiang hari ini benar-benar bagus. Tidak terlalu panas, tetapi hangat.

Terlihat ketiga orang sedang berjalan mendekati arah tempat duduk. Sasuke langsung saja duduk dan dia menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya sambil berkata "Ayo sini, Arruka," perintah Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendelik saja. "Ah, hey Hinata, apa kau mau es krim?," tanya Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan omongan Sasuke tadi. "Ah.. Ehmm.. Iya," jawab Hinata. "Tunggu sebentar ya," Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah mobil yang menjualkan jajanan es krim.

'Cih, aku tidak ditawari,' batin Sasuke. Mukanya berpaling ke arah kiri. Tanda ia sedang kesal. Hinata merasa kasihan terhadapnya, karena dari tadi Sasuke hanya menjadi nyamuk diantara mereka bertiga. "Aku... Sepertinya kalah darimu," keluar kata-kata dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata langsung menatap mata Sasuke yang sendu. Ada perasaan tidak enak dihati Hinata. "Yahh.. Tapi aku seorang Uchiha, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil memandang Hinata dengan rendahnya. Hinata yang tidak suka tatapan itu langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Ini Hinata, maaf ya kalau lama," Naruto memberi es krim vanilla ke arah Hinata. Hinata langsung mengambil pemberian Naruto. "**_Arigatou, Arruka-chan_**," Hinata tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah sendiri. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu menggeram kesal. "Arghhhh...!"

"Apaan sih Teme?," tanya Naruto yang tidak tau arti muka Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Ohh ya Sasuke, aku ingin memberi taumu sesuatu,"

Sasuke pun langsung menatap Naruto. "Apa itu?," Naruto langsung saja membuka _**wig**_-nya. Sukses, mata Sasuke langsung membulat lebar. "A-apa... mak-maksudnya?," tanya Sasuke gagap.

"Aku ini adalah lelaki. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura saja. Apa kau masih ingat? Ucapanku yang tidak suka laki-laki? Ya, aku memang tidak suka laki-laki. Karena, aku sendiri adalah seorang lelaki," penjelasan dari Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke cengo. Hinata hanya menatap adegan itu saja. "Ti-tidak... Mungkin," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia seperti tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Naruto hanya datar saja menatap Sasuke. "Ugh," ucap Sasuke. Ia langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua. Jalannya benar-benar limbung. "A-apa tidak apa-apa _**Naruto-kun**_?," tanya Hinata cemas melihat Sasuke. Ia berani memanggil nama asli Naruto, karena Sasuke sudah pergi. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Namaku UZUMAKI NARUTO!," teriak Naruto ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan saja sambil sempoyongan.

{{-}}

Hari sudah mulai sore. Tetapi, Hinata dan Naruto masih saja berada di taman itu. Mereka terlihat sangat nyaman. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk bersamaan di masing-masing ayunan. Hinata sedikit menggerak-gerakkan ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. Mereka hanya terdiam saja. "Ini... Hari terakhir. Besok aku akan berpenampilan kembali lagi," Naruto angkat bicara. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Naruto. "Benarkah?," balas Hinata tak percaya. "Iya," jawab Naruto. Hinata tertunduk lesu. "Be-berarti... _**Naruto-kun**_ pindah sekolah lagi ya?," suara Hinata mulai bergetar, tanda ia ingin menangis.

"Hmmm..." Naruto berjalan ke depan Hinata. Ia berjongkok ingin melihat muka Hinata. "Tidak," jawabnya. "J-jadi?," tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto yang merasa risih dengan rambut Hinata, mengangkat dagu Hinata. Sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Hinata sangat dekat.

"Siapa bilang aku pindah?..."

"...Aku tidak akan pindah. Karena aku, sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku," mata Naruto menatap lekat ke mata Hinata. Hinata hanya diam terbengong saja.

"S-si-siapa?," Hinata takut-takut menanyakannya. "Bego!," hanya itu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kau... Orangnya,"

Kaget. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Mukanya memerah. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Masih saja Naruto menatapnya dengan lekat. Tanpa segala macam Ba-Bi-Bu...

Cup!

Bibir Naruto tepat mendarat dibibir Hinata. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tertawa karena lucu melihat perlakuan Hinata.

"_**Tsukiatte kudasai, Hinata-chan**_," ucap Naruto tepat berada dikuping Hinata. Hinata yang benar-benar malu hanya mengangguk tanda jawaban 'ya'. Yahhh... Sepasang kekasih baru akan memulai kehidupan mereka berdua.

{{-}}

"Apaaaaaa?"

"Yang bener aja?"

"Gak mungkin!"

"Ciusss? Miapa?!"

Itu yang terdengar dari kelas XI B. Kebanyakan rata-rata itu adalah laki-laki. Yang terkejut karena, pujaan hati mereka si Arruka ternyata adalah seorang cowok dengan nama asli Naruto. Sedangkan, siswi perempuan langsung jatuh cinta dan terpesona terhadap ketampanan Naruto.

"Yahh... Tenang semuanya," ujar Kakashi-sensei menenangkan murid-muridnya.

"Aku gak terimaaaaaa!," teriak Shino yang sangat **_Out Of Chara_**. Sangat riuh dikelas itu. Hinata hanya tertawa geli saja melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan muka datarnya berdiri didepan kelas.

Sekolah hari ini benar-benar gempar. Berita Arruka si cewek cantik nan bohay itu ternyata aslinya adalah seorang cowok. Dan terdengar juga berita Sasuke, yang sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit kata Mama Mikoto karena muntahan Sasuke benar-benar dahsyat. Setiap 2 jam mengasilkan muntah seplastik gede. Sasuke benar-benar malang. Ia pertama kali berpikir, kalau ia harus berobat soal kenormalannya.

-Epilog-

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 februari. Hari ini juga banyak perempuan memberi coklat kepada lawan jenisnya. Hinata juga tak mau kalah. Ia membuat coklat untuk pacarnya yaitu Naruto.

Setelah selesai, ia pergi ke kost Naruto untuk memberi coklat buatannya. Ia pun sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti karena dia mendengar pembicaraan antara dua orang pemuda didalam kamar itu.

"Gila Nar! Punyamu besar banget!" teriak laki-laki dari dalam kamar Naruto. Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Iya dong. Secara punya gua gitu loh!" balas seorang laki-laki lainnya yaitu adalah suara Naruto.

Hinata mendekatkan lagi kupingnya dipintu itu.

"Potong aja Nar!"

"Gak ah.. Biar asoy.."

Hinata mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Badannya sudah keringat dingin mendengar pembicaraan dua orang pemuda didalam itu.

"Boleh cicip gak Nar?" tanya laki-laki itu.

'Glek' muka Hinata pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"Boleh.. Silahkan." jawab Naruto. Keringat Hinata sudah mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ahhhh.. Mhhhh..." Hinata mendengar desahan dari laki-laki yang sedang bersama Naruto itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Tau dong apa yang dipikirin Hinata?

"Asoy banget dah Nar! Cicip lagi dong..." pinta laki-laki itu.

Mendengar si pemuda minta cicip lagi. Hinata langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto.

"APA YANG SEDANG KA-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Naruto dan pemuda lain sedang... Makan bakso?

"Ehh _**Hinata-chan**_? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Hinata yang berpikir _**negative**_ tadinya mukanya menjadi merah merona. Dia salah sangka. Ternyata Hinata _**hentai**_ juga ya... Khukhukhu.

Tanpa sadar Hinata pingsan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membopong Hinata.  
"Woy Kib! Bantu gua dong!" teriak Naruto kepada pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

**END!**


End file.
